Broken
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: After going through terregenisis, Skye feels different and broken... Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this for a competition on Instagram and I was really pleased with how it turned out so I decided to post it on here as well! On my Instagram there is an edit to go with it as well so if you want to see it its on a_shieldagent :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

As Skye sat alone in the lab, connected to all kinds of equipment, she had never felt more alone in her whole life. Yes, she had lived the early years of her life bouncing from one foster home to another, never staying with any family long enough to become accepted and loved by them, and yet even then she had felt more cared for. The nuns, for all their rules and strictness, had loved her in the way they loved all the children under their care and they never wanted to see any harm come to her, which was more than could be said for the people she had once considered to be friends.

No one had even thought to come in and check she was ok. They were only concerned about how she could be a threat to them and everyone else. She was just like every other 084 to them now, no longer a human, just a number that had to be assessed. They had barely even looked at her since she had been put in the lab. Being in quarantine was a miserable existence, made even worse by the looks shot at her.

No one trusted her anymore. They just didn't seem to get that it was hard for her as well. She had watched one of her best friends die in front of her as she survived whatever had happened to them, she had caused strange things to happen and she didn't know what had happened to her. She was scared and alone and she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but she was being watched like a prized lab rat, there for experimentation, and she did not want to show any signs of weakness. She trusted them all, she had to, but everything had changed and Skye had fallen upon her defence mechanisms.

Fitz had been nice enough to her. He had tried to defend her and keep her safe, she could tell by his body language, but he was under pressure. It was one against everyone else and Fitz had only recently made much progress in his recovery. He couldn't defend her alone and it appeared no one else wanted to vouch for her. Clearly they no longer trusted her.

The hurt that that spiked inside of her surprised Skye more than she ever though it would. She had come to love the other agents like family but clearly they didn't feel the same loyalty or else they wouldn't cast her out just like that. They treated her like it was her fault, what had happened to her.

Skye shook herself out of her thoughts. Isolation was bad for her; it made her think too much but that just hurt her. She needed to think practically. Skye had never been one to stay where she didn't feel she belonged, she had left so many foster homes for that reason, and right now, she had never felt so shunned.

Skye was an expert hacker, even if she hadn't been using so much recently as she had been initially, and she had plenty of advanced tech surrounding her. Not being quite sure what they intended on doing to her, she wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. It was hard to do what she needed undetected considering the sheer number of glass windows letting anyone look in and see her but Skye had never let little things like that affect her before.

Skye had always been inspired by stories she had heard of Strike Team Delta. When she had been striking to become and agent, she had aspired to be like the agents on those stories and she had picked up a thing or two. She had been lucky to scrounge some paper and a pen after she had spoofed the monitors so as not to alert them of her absence.

Skye had always been on the small side, slight enough to fit into small spaces to hide in. She'd used that a lot when she was little and trying to escape and it was to her advantage greatly now, after all, who was going to follow her into the air vents to look for her.

It was a bit of a squeeze and not at all as easy as the many stories she had heard from her ex-SO. Just thinking of him made her heart ache. Despite the pain of the betrayal, she still loved him greatly and she regretted shooting him in the heat of the moment. It sounded completely insane but t had been done out of love. She knew where she was going was dangerous and Grant would follow her, no matter what she said. He would have died today if she hadn't shot him and she couldn't have lived with herself if he had been killed because of her. It was bad enough when it had been one of her best friends but the man she loved ding would have killed her. She would not have been able to go on.

After plenty of wriggling and exertion, trying to keep as calm as possible and a few vibrations that felt like they were shaking her whole body, Skye reached her destination. She slipped out of the building without notice of others, who were too busy arguing and feeling conflicted, and left into the night. She was broken but she wasn't going to give up. She drew her strength from her pain and soldiered on.

Fitz was fed up of all the arguing and slipped off back to his room. He was still recovering and it could be just too much sometimes. That was when he noticed the neatly folded paper that was lying on his bed. He opened it and was shocked at what he saw.

Leo,

I'm so sorry it's come to this but I know I don't belong here anymore. You know as well as I do that everyone else is bound by their duty and fear of the unknown and they don't trust me anymore. I can't stay here and be watched like a lab rat whilst I'm not wanted. I'm broken now and I know it.

Thank you for standing up for me and I hope they don't take that against you. You were such a good friend to me Leo and I wish you all the best with your recovery and Jemma. She does love you, I know it.

I wish I could have said a proper goodbye but I had to leave as soon as I could. I will see you again one day, I promise.

Good luck and I'm sorry.

Goodbye,

Skye

Skye was gone.

* * *

 **What did you think? Unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes I'm sure are in there!**


	2. Chapter 2

Skye found her way to a motel in a nearby town before it all hit her. She had no clue how far she had gone or how long she had been gone for but she knew she had to get as far away as possible. When they found out she had escaped, the entire remaining SHIELD agents would be tasked with tracking her down and detaining her. She would be even more of a threat to them now that they had no power or control over her and they couldn't let her go and possibly have her threat come back to haunt them later.

The weight of all that had happened and what she had done now was too much and, after she ha holed up in a room in the motel, she broke down, her whole body racked with tears as she sobbed into the sheets and just let all the pain, regret and hurt pour out now that she wasn't being watched. She didn't even notice when slight tremors racked the building.

Little did she know, there were two people she knew staying that motel that identified the tremors to be out of the ordinary, everyone else assuming them to be just natural, and decided to investigate the source.

After Kara had pulled a bleeding and seriously wounded Ward out of the mess of the Temple, she had taken him as far away as she could manage. They had reached a small town where she had decided she needed to prioritise Ward's health over getting further away, and secluded them away in an unassuming looking motel. She picked up as many medical supplies as she could without alerting suspicion and patched Ward up. Thankfully he was a fighter and seemed to be pulling through.

It was much later, in the early hours of the next morning, that they noticed the shaking. Ward had woken up from his slumber, refusing to take pain meds to knock him out claiming they messed with his senses, and had been sitting in the bed staring at a wall. Kara had been in the sole chair in the room attempting to plot some kind of route to a safe house. The shaking alarmed them both as it reminded them of at the Temple earlier.

Ward wanted to go and check it out but Kara insisted on going alone, claiming he would draw too much attention to himself in his current state. She snuck out of the room into the deserted hallway and followed the strengthening vibrations. She left her gun tucked away just in case she came across anyone. It wasn't practical to have to move now and it was a little problematic to explain away the presence of a gun, even in a motel like this.

The vibrations led directly to the door of another room in the motel, alerting Kara's suspicions even further. She managed to jimmy open the door with ease and slipped into the moonlit room. She wasn't expecting what she saw. On the bed, curled up and crying, was the same SHIELD agent Skye who shot Ward the day before. She appeared to be at the epicentre of the shaking.

Kara was completely shocked, she didn't know what to do at all. She wanted to get revenge for Ward but this girl, and that was all she was considering how young and innocent she looked curled up crying, was in a bad way. She clearly needed help and it tugged on Kara's heartstrings, the innocent girl that got lost in her wanting to help another who was about to end up like her.

Before she could make a decision, Skye saw her. Kara had not expected her response at all.

"No, no, don't take me back there May! Please don't make me go back there! They just want to shut me up! SHIELD just wants to confine me!"

Kara had forgotten about her broken mask. Clearly Skye couldn't see the scarring and breaks in the darkness and mistook her for May. The girl seemed terrified of SHIELD and the prospect of having to go back.

Everything that happened after that, happened in such rapid succession that it made Kara's head spin. First, the door opened to reveal Ward, who hadn't followed her advice (orders) and was going to be in big trouble. Then, Skye and Ward saw each other and stared completely shocked at each other, Ward taking in the tear stains down her face and Skye not being able to tear her eyes off the wadding on his shoulder. Just as Skye broke into uncontrollable tears once again, bring a pained expression to Ward's face as he saw where her eyes were directed and the absolute horror and regret in her eyes, the real May arrived through the window.

* * *

 **I decided to leave this one on a cliffhanger. I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated, I even had the story fully written up but never got around to posting it! Again, this is unbeta'd so sorry for any and all mistakes! Hope you like it, the next chapter will be up very soon, I promise!**

 **Thank you very much to _Serenity Shadowstar_ , _Brenda_ , _Agent Daisy Skye Johnson_ , _xpurplexbutterflyx_ and _ZC70_ for the reviews! It means so much reading reviews and keeps me writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Why on earth May had used the window when the motel had next to no security and could easily be infiltrated, they weren't quite sure but Skye's fear and horror was displayed clear on her face and May did not look friendly, if fact, both Kara and Ward took in the fact that May spoke into the comms that she had the suspect in her sights and that she had two other targets for apprehension.

They made a split second decision.

"Grab her and go! Don't let them take her!" Ward yelled at Kara, running out the door.

Kara grabbed Skye by the arm and led her easily out of the room, grabbing the unopened bag from the chair as she went with a willing and shell-shocked Skye. May was distracted by the smoke grenade Kara threw into the room as she closed and locked the door, having been too shocked by the two helping Skye escape to stop them initially, but Kara knew it wouldn't delay SHIELD long.

The two women met up with Ward in the corridor who was lugging their two bags along with him, a grimace etched on his face but determination and worry in his eyes.

Kara took that moment to roll her eyes at the twisted and messed up love affair her two current companions had. They both clearly loved and cared deeply for each other but they both seemed hell bent to hurt the other. She was aware Ward had started the bitter journey with his betrayal of the team and, specifically, Skye and she felt the girl's pain. Ward was like a brother to Kara now though and she hated seeing him hurt at all. She felt some animosity towards Skye for causing the pain Ward was now in but she had also seen the regret in the girl's eyes. Kara knew she would just have to wait and see how things went. Hopefully the two would get time to talk it out when the pressure of running from determined agents who wanted the capture of all three of them was over.

The three agents ran out of the motel as fast as they could, running straight into a highly armed SHIELD agent. Kara made fast work of him then turned around to see Skye knocking out another agent who had ambushed them as fast as Kara had the other. Ward and Kara looked at the girl in shock as she just shrugged. She seemed to be recovering from her shock enough to go into mission mode.

Using the brief head start to their advantage, they shuffled along the streets, Kara helping Ward along whilst Skye followed them watching their backs. Kara hotwired a nearby car and set off with Ward and Skye in the back, Ward sprawled out as Skye checked his bandages, their bags tossed in the front seat. It seemed to Kara that they gravitated together. Ward even looked calmer under Skye's touch. But for now, Kara had another problem.

Kara noticed the tail as soon as they pulled along behind her. They weren't at all subtle about it. She didn't want to alarm the two in the back, who were in their own little world. Ward had covered Skye's fretting hands with his own and she had looked him in the face for the first time that evening. If Kara had to bet, she would guess that Ward was trying to reassure Skye with his eyes. He would do anything for her.

Kara had a plan for the tail though. When they had been on their way to the motel, she had scoped out the area and she knew where the cops had placed a car to catch late night drunken drivers and speeders. Without tipping them off to her plan, Kara began to speed up and lead the tail towards the trap. She then stopped out of view behind a corner. As planned the tail sped up around the corner to try and catch up with the car they thought they were chasing. Not moments later, Kara heard sirens and grinned.

"Nice save."

Kara jumped. She turned around in her seat and saw that things had changed. Skye had changed position so that she was now sat against the door with ward stretched out on his back across the seats, his head in her lap. She was running her fingers gently through his hair to soothe him and, Kara couldn't quite believe it, Ward was sleeping peacefully.

Skye looked at peace. For the first time since she had seen the girl crying, she looked happy, like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Kara could tell that their silent conversation had sorted things out. They would still need to talk and there was a lot of mistrust still between them but things were getting better. Kara smiled.

Skye looked embarrassed for a second before she spoke again.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I know you probably wanted to kill me for hurting Ward but I just want you to know how much I regretted it and..."

"It's ok," Kara interrupted. "How about you get some sleep and you can explain it all in the morning. We have a long way to go before morning."

At the subtle acceptance, Skye looked shocked and pleased, not having expected it at all, and quietly accepted Kara's offer. Kara watched in the rear view as Skye curled up by Ward's side and he reflexively reached for her and tucked her into his good side so she could sleep on his shoulder. It was only as Skye settled, a small smile on her face as she drifted off into peaceful sleep, that Kara realised small tremors that she hadn't even noticed had stopped shaking the car.

Yeah, Kara thought as she pulled out onto the road again and set off, they had a long way to go but they were going to be ok. Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

 **And that's all! I hope everyone enjoyed the story even if it is quite short. Thank you so much to everyone that keeps reading, favouriting and reviewing my stories, it means a lot and lets me know what people like.**


End file.
